Do It Like This
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Rookie Nine are in LA for a misson; Itachi's a slut, Naruto's horny, and Sasuke can't say no. ItaSasuNaru. More Inside. Review!


**Title**: Do it like this

**Author's Note**: Someone wanted a ItaSasuNaru threesome fic so, here it is my dear. More from me at the end. This is a **One-Shot. **

**Pairings**: ItaSasuNaru

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Rookie Nine are in LA for a misson; Itachi's a slut, Naruto's horny, and Sasuke can't say no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer**: Too sleepy to argue so, No, Naru isn't mine. Nore will he ever will be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When it came to speaking, Sasuke was often a man of few words. It wasn't because he had nothing to say, because Sasuke was smart and thus had helpful input no matter what the topic of conversation. But it was also because he was intelligent that he liked to organize and order his thoughts before he said them out loud and unfortunately, once he'd managed to do this, the right time for saying them had usually passed. On the other hand, if he didn't have ample time to plan, he'd trip over his words as though they were giant logs. It really was a lose-lose situation.

Naruto was the opposite. If he had something to say, he'd say it immediately, whether someone else was already speaking or not. Often he hadn't given it the least bit of thought, and getting his point across took twice as long and twice as many words as it should have.

Sasuke liked to write. He could take as long as he wanted to say whatever he wanted, and by the time he was done, whatever he'd written was still as relevant as it had been when he'd started. Unlike in his Daily Reports, his Web Journal entries were never filled with awkward silences, or long bouts of giggling to cover up the awkward silences, or long strings of bumbled words.

Naruto liked to write too - mails, Web Journals, whatever. Actually, to be more precise, Naruto liked to communicate. And while talking was his preferred method, he also deemed writing acceptable. He liked exchanging mails with Sasuke in particular, because more often than not he'd receive concise, amusing replies that made him smile or laugh or wish that Sasuke was right there next to him.

Being with Naruto was easy for Sasuke; he didn't have to do much talking, and Naruto wasn't bothered by his silences. And when he did talk, Sasuke found he was at ease enough to say whatever he wanted outright, because it was easy to be comfortable around Naruto. That's why Sasuke liked him. However, at times there were exceptions to this rule.

L.A was busy and crowded, but as a group who spent the majority of their time based in Tokyo (Kiba being the exception), coming to a different city packed with people was never a shock for the Rookie Nine members.

Sasuke stayed near Naruto, as he usually did when the group was out together, but was quickly reminded of why that wasn't such a good idea when they'd just arrived in a foreign country. Sauske was sure that from the moment the plane had begun its descent, his best friend hadn't shut his mouth, perhaps hadn't even stopped to breath, once.

It wasn't that his tendency to babble a mile-a-minute was what bothered Sasuke, because that was completely normal. The problem was that Naruto was starting to give him the sneaking suspicion that someone had replaced his complimentary in-flight candy with stupid pills ("Oh my god, Sasuke! Sauke, Sasuke, Sasuke, look! Everything's in English!"), and it was starting to wear on his nerves already. Usually he'd have been able to deal with it, but the food in the plane had been awful and made them all want to vomit, the turbulence soon after had not helped, and to top it all off, he was exhausted. Thus, Sasuke's spirits weren't at their highest.

They had finally boarded a bus and were headed for their hotel, but Sasuke was starting to crack. He scanned the rest of the group members to see if any of them would provide refuge from the rather one sided conversation he was stuck in, but his chances seemed dire.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kiba was staring out the window, hoping to see foreign women with big boobs. Gaara didn't look like he was up for talking at all; in fact he looked kind of sick, probably a mix from the bumpy landing and the atrocious in-flight meals. Itachi and Kakashi seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were talking about, and Sasuke almost couldn't bring himself to interrupt them. That was, until the bus pulled to a stop in front of a red light, and Naruto let out something that was almost identical to a shriek. No one else paid attention to him, of course; loud noises coming from Naruto weren't particularly uncommon.

"Sasuke, look at that! They have ramen shops in America too! And it says ramen on it... In _English_!"

Actually, forget about not being able to bring himself to interrupt. Sasuke decided that this was the perfect moment to slide into the empty seat next to the two men, leaving Naruto to ogle the noodle store on his own. Apparently they hadn't been as engrossed in their discussion as Sasuke had originally thought, because Itachi immediately turned to him with a beaming smile and included him in their conversation.

"Naru-chan's already spotted half a dozen restaurants he wants to try going to." He said, and his eyes crinkled around the edges as he laughed. It wasn't actually that funny, but Itachi was probably still feeling euphoric about being in America. Naruto responded as he usually did when being teased about eating too much, with a huge, suitably embarrassed grin spreading across his face in slow motion.

"Don't forget, we're here for a mission." Sasuke warned him, although his tone was joking, "If you sneak off to satisfy your stomach in the middle of it, we'll never forgive you."

Naruto wasn't given a chance to defend himself (although knowing Naru's nature, he probably wouldn't have bothered), because it was at that moment that Naruto turned away from the window to find he'd been talking to himself for the past who-knew-how-long. His attempted guilt-inducing pout did little other than make the three boys across from him laugh until their stomachs hurt, and Naruto soon found himself joining in.

By the time they arrived at their hotel, Sasuke was in an infinitely better mood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, which of you are staying in the single rooms?" One of their staff asked them once they'd received their room keys from the check-in desk. Gaara stopped massaging his head and nodded, thanking the man softly once he received his. He still didn't look too good.

"Me too." Deidara said, and took his from the staff member as well. "I know you're all desperate to share with me, guys, but you're out of luck this time." No one made a move to agree with him, but Itachi laughed, which appeased Deidara. He patted the younger male on the shoulder, smiling in what was probably meant to be a benevolent manner.

"Except for you, Itachi-kun. You get visiting rights."

Then the two lapsed into their disgusting, 'Dei-kun~' 'Itachi-kun~' routine of cooing at one another, which always made the other members feel ill. Gaara, already nauseous, headed off to his room, possibly to throw up, and Sasuke quickly accepted his and Naruto's key. They didn't want to hang around to watch the rest of Itachi and Deidara's performance, and quickly took off after their leader. Kiba, thanks to being the one Itachi was sharing a room with, was forced to stay and watch.

Sasuke and Naruto got to the elevator in time to ride up with Gaara, and they all waited for a while just in case the other three planned to catch up, but after they'd held the door open a while, someone else got in with them and they gave up and let it close. They didn't want to hold a stranger up.

On the way to the fifth floor, Naruto fussed over the ill Gaara like some kind of overzealous girlfriend, and Sasuke was surprised that the random person trapped with them wasn't casting any bemused glances in their direction. Either this was considered normal behaviour between friends in America, or either Naruto or Gaara had been mistaken for a female. Again.

They finally arrived at the correct floor, though only after Naruto had unwittingly attempted to follow their fellow passenger out onto the wrong floor. Once Gaara, who was becoming increasingly more greeny-grey by the minute, had managed to assure the group mother that he wasn't going to die in his sleep, Naruto and Sasuke made it to their own room. Hopefully their suitcases would be brought up to them soon.

"I want the big bed." Sasuke said after a quick survey of their surroundings. He flopped onto it, as though being the first to touch it meant that his claim was confirmed.

"But I want it too!" Naruto protested, attempting to throw himself down next to Sasuke. Unfortunately, he launched himself with a little too much enthusiasm and ended up flying right over the edge, onto the floor. Sasuke started laughing before he'd even checked if Naruto was okay - which, fortunately, he was.

"It doesn't want you." He said, and started slithering over the bed, rather like a caterpillar, ironically enough, so he could offer Naruto a hand and help him up. "It wants me."

They discontinued their argument upon the arrival of their luggage, and then when it was announced that they were going out for dinner, they forgot about it completely. Having dinner together in a foreign country was fun, and they all felt very satisfied by the end of the meal. But the plane ride and excitement was starting to catch up on them, and by the time they arrived back at the hotel, all Sasuke and Naruto wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke showered and brushed his teeth first, and as Naruto had expected, was lounging on the big bed in his boxers by the time Sasuke was ready to sleep.

"Sasukeeeeeee. I want the king sized bed." He said, tapping it with his knee. Sasuke looked up at him with a cool expression that said he wasn't going to hand over his ownership so easily.

"Well, so do I, and I claimed it already." Then a smirk spread across his face; the same one he always wore when he'd had a good idea, "I know, why don't we just sleep together? Even half of this bed each is bigger than that tiny one. Besides, I don't mind sharing if it's with you."

Naruto stared at him as if he were crazy. He might've been flushing, but the light in the room was dim, and it was hard to tell. "You're joking, right? I can't sleep with you. What if I woke up and your face was right in front of me? I'd definitely scream."

Sasuke snorted, "That's depressing."

Not that he actually sounded depressed, but it made Naruto feel a little guilty. Then again, it wasn't like he could tell Sasuke the real reason. He had a terrible habit of moving in his sleep and grabbing the nearest thing in a tight hug. He really didn't want to end up accidentally hugging Sasuke, because waking up like that would be too embarrassing. It made Naruto feel a little uneasy inside, though he was unsure as to why.

"Okay." Sasuke said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "But I'm definitely taking this bed. If you want it that much, we're sleeping together. But if you really don't like that idea, you're taking the extra bed." And as though that decided it, he eased himself under the covers and settled his head down onto the pillow. "You can turn the light off, okay? Good night, Naruto."

Ignoring the fact that he was being bossed around by the bullying character in their group again, Naruto did as he was told and went to switch out the light in the room entrance. It was only after he was heading back to his bed, trying not to walk into any protruding objects, that someone knocked on their door. Naruto had to turn around, introducing his shin to a chair that one of them had left sticking out earlier, wondering why whoever it was hadn't been considerate enough to knock when he'd been by the door earlier.

He'd expected it would be one of their staff, giving them an extra piece of information they thought couldn't wait until morning, so opening the door to find Itachi waiting on the other side with a small bathroom bag was a little perplexing.

"Hey Naru-chan. I didn't wake you up, did I?" He smiled, and the way it looked so innocent despite his eyes raking down Naruto's half naked body was a little disturbing.

"No, not at all. Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, playing the good boy. Itachi nodded, and made a motion with his hands that said he wanted to come in. Naruto let him past, noticing that Sasuke had turned on his bedside light so that they could see.

"Itachi?"

Itachi's smile got bigger, and he didn't hesitate to sit down, in a rather prim manner, on the edge of the bed. "Hey little brother. Sorry if I'm pestering you guys, but I just remembered something now. Kiba's started snoring recently. And he snores really, really loudly."

Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Had Itachi come into their room just to tell them this useless piece of information? It wasn't exactly top-notch gossip or anything.

"Honestly," Itachi continued, "I tried to share a room with him in Sweden, and I didn't get a second of sleep. And on the plane ride back, I could even hear him snoring above the engines. So I was just wondering if I could share your room?" If it had been anyone else, it may have been seen fit to decline the request. However, saying 'no' to Itachi was even more illegal than doing cocaine, and the two found themselves nodding at him.

"You can sleep in my bed." Naruto offered, patting the spot next to him, "It's big enough. And Sasuke's too prudish to share, even though he wants to me to sleep his with him too. So I'll share with you instead."

There was no way that Itachi would say yes to that, Sasuke thought. It wasn't that Sasuke was prude, after all. Naruto was just a little too open with his friends. That's why Itachi managed to shock him for a second time that night, by smiling even more widely and nodding his head.

"That's great!" He said, entire face beaming, "Thanks so much guys."

Sasuke panicked.

"Wait... wait. That's really not polite of us. I mean, you don't actually want to sleep with Naruto, do you?" He snorted, and it sounded a little weird. A little forced. He saw Naruto roll his eyes, and berated himself, because that must have come out sounding like an insult, "Or rather, it's rude of us to do that. So, I'll share with Naruto after all and let you have the other bed to yourself. It's the least I can do."

The idea of Itachi and Naruto in bed together was... strange. It made Sasuke feel funny, sort of the same way he felt before he had an exam. Nervous. Worried.

"Oh." Itachi looked at Sasuke with an innocent face, "No, it's absolutely fine. I'd prefer to sleep with Naruto anyway, since it's probably warmer."

Sasuke almost choked upon hearing that. Maybe Itachi was trying to give him a heart attack or something? Giving him this many shocks in a short space of time couldn't possibly be coincidental. After all, why would he actually want to share a bed instead of having one all to himself?

"I'm sure you're just saying that." Sasuke said, unsure of why he was so desperate for Itachi to sleep alone, "I insist, take the other bed."

"That's nice of you Sasu-chan, but..."

"Itachi," Naruto interrupted, not realizing how scary he sounded until it was too late, "Get into the other bed now."

Itachi may have actually squeaked as he got up from the end of the king size and slunk over to do as he was told, but Sasuke hardly noticed. He was too distracted by Naruto, who actually had to nerve to smirk and shoot him an amused look before shifting over to make some room. Sasuke turned out the light before settling down, knowing that he was trying to fight down an approaching blush. He wasn't feeling tired anymore, and it was only after he heard Itachi and Naruto's breathing become even that he could even relax a little bit and have the slightest chance of falling asleep.

It didn't feel like it, but knew he must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, the hotel clock's glaring red numbers let him know that it was half past three in the morning. Then he realized that the reason he'd woken up was because there was something soft and warm pressed against his back.

And he'd been worried that he would be the one to move in his sleep and clutch onto Naruto?

Trying to recall if his best friend was a deep or light sleeper, Sasuke quickly attempted to form a plan to escape from Naruto to avoid any embarrassment that would arise if they were found in this position. If he could gently pry the arms wrapped around his middle off, maybe he could slip out of bed and then think of how to get back in and get some more sleep from there? That seemed as good an idea as any.

Sliding one hand under Naruto's wrist, which was pressed up against the side of his stomach, he tried to lever his arm off. Naruto didn't budge. If anything he just tightened his hold. Sasuke swallowed, loud and uncomfortable. He manoeuvred his hand to try and pry Naruto's fingers off, one by one if need be, but that didn't work either.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke hadn't made the slightest bit of progress. Maybe if he tried wriggling out of Naruto's hold, that would be more effective? He took hold of both Naruto's arms, about to give this plan a try, when a voice whispered in his ear, "Sasuke. Don't."

He stopped, but it was more to do with shock, rather than because he was doing as he was told.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hissed back, "Are you awake?" He was unable to believe it, because if it was true, why wouldn't Naruto have let go when it was obvious that Sasuke was trying to get out of his grasp?

"Yeah." Came the whispered reply, "I don't exactly hold on that tight when I'm asleep."

"Um..." Sasuke tried to think of a suitable reply, when Naruto's hands began to creep to lower and much more inappropriate places. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He wished that he could've thought of that question a little sooner, because now there were fingers trailing along his thigh, making it very hard to concentrate. "Um. Naruto...?"

"You're not saying you don't like it, right?" This kind of confidence coming from him was quite unusual and, even more alarmingly, disturbingly sexy. Sasuke hoped that this thought was caused by early morning lack of inhibition. "There must be some reason you were so desperate to stop Itachi from sleeping with me, right?"

Crap. Sasuke felt something hard brush against him from behind, and all hopes that this could be some kind of perverse, twisted joke flew out the window. Naruto was turned on, and Sasuke was distressed to find that it was actually having a similar effect on him. Okay, so maybe he hadn't been too excited about the idea of Naruto sharing a bed with Itachi, but being a little protective and getting an erection over his best friend touching him were two completely different things.

"Hn..." Thinking coherently was getting really difficult, because now Naruto was rubbing the palm of his hand against Sasuke's crotch, and it definitely didn't feel bad at all. "Naruto," He asked stupidly, "Are you trying to seduce me?" The movement against his cock through his boxers became faster and harsher, and he swore that he could hear a smirk in Naruto's voice, "Maybe. Do you like it?"

He didn't sound like the usual giggly Naruto who always cracked highs when they were being stupid and joking around together, but lower, sexier, and Sasuke had to work hard to keep from groaning. He forgot about Itachi sleeping soundly in the bed next to them, about their team mates in the rooms on either side of them.

"Yeah."

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement than that, and in a movement so swift it seemed practiced, he yanked Sasuke's boxers down to his knees, then crawled over him so he was positioned between his legs. In the faint light filtering through the curtains into the room, he saw the flash of Naruto's teeth as he grinned.

"Want me to suck you off?" He asked in the same voice he used when he was inviting him out to eat. The way he was speaking so normally about something so vulgar somehow made Sasuke feel hotter, and he could barely manage to get the weak, shaky 'Please' out of his mouth.

Naruto didn't need telling twice before he took Sasuke's erection in his hand, bending forward to run his tongue across the tip. The sudden contact elicited a groan, which Naruto took as encouragement. He swirled his tongue over it with more confidence, and when Sasuke finally moaned, Naruto took all he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He kept one hand on the mattress to steady himself, and used the other to stroke Sasuke from the base of his cock, up until his fingers brushed against his own lips.

"Mm, Naruto..." Sasuke's voice got stuck and he sounded a little strangled, "That feels good... it's..." Naruto hummed around him in acknowledgement, and Sasuke let out a groan. His hands scrabbled for something to grab hold of, and he finally buried them in Naruto's hair, pulling gently, urging him on.

They both froze immediately upon hearing a voice across from the room ask, "Oh my god! Are you two having sex next to my bed?" Naruto choked around Sasuke and abruptly pulled off before he could do something really un-sexy, like bite him. Sasuke desperately ran through his head for a believable lie, but all he could come up with were excuses like, 'I dislocated my cock and Naruto was kindly helping put it back into place for me'. Naruto didn't provide much help either, all he did was sit between Sasuke's legs and stutter a bit. Fortunately, Itachi's next comment saved them both from having to explain themselves.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that without asking me to join you." Itachi sounded disappointed, and dangerously close to cry crocodile tears. In all honesty, it was actually slightly frightening, "I thought we... I thought we were friends."

Understandably, silence followed, and Sasuke stared down at Naruto with an incredulous look on his face. On one hand, this meant that they didn't have to worry about carrying the burden of 'corrupting the already pervy and innocent Itachi'... who was apparently not so innocent after all. On the other hand, they were both struck dumb, and perhaps even more speechless than before.

"Um..." Naruto finally managed, "We didn't realize that you were... actually interested."

"Oh." Itachi went from being upset to bright and smirky so fast, it was a wonder he didn't get dizzy. "Of course I want to! What do you think I came in here for?"

Naruto returned to making rather unhealthy choking sounds, so this time it was Sasuke who was forced to answer.

"... Um, because Kiba snores? Like you said?" He hazarded, only to receive a snort as a reply.

"Oh, Sasu-kun, don't be silly. Even if he did snore, I can sleep through almost anything. I came in hoping that maybe I could convince you and Naruto to provide me with a mind-blowing threesome." There was something about the way that Itachi sounded like he was explaining this to a toddler that made it disturbing. However, the way that he cheerfully flounced over to their bed, and settled himself down next to Sasuke, radiating expectancy was even more so. "So...?"

The response he got was slightly less enthusiastic than he'd been hoping for, which may have had something to do with the fact that he was hoping to be ravished, and all the other two were doing was sitting there, gaping at him. Eventually, Itachi figured that he'd have to be the one to get things started.

"Sasu-kun, you're not very hard anymore." He observed, and literally took matters into his own hands. Sasuke squawked as Itachi grabbed his cock and started to pump it with a worryingly practiced ease. It didn't take long before he was making an entirely different sound. Naruto watched, fascinated but too stunned to do anything, until Sasuke's moans escalated and he felt himself getting hard again too. The silhouette of Itachi's head was turned in his direction, and what little light there was shone off his eyes and smartass smirk.

There was something different about Itachi in the dark. Something exciting.

"Ne." He asked, in a voice laced with arousal. It was only then that Naruto noticed Itachi was pumping his own cock with his other hand, "Do what you were doing before. Suck him."

It only took Sasuke murmuring his name to push Naruto over the edge, and he almost pushed Itachi out of the way to get to him. Itachi didn't mind, and he clambered over the bed until he was next to Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt Itachi's soft hand touch his cheek and gently but insistently turn his head. He didn't have to ask what he wanted.

When Sasuke immediately took him into his mouth, lips and tongue feeling just right against his sensitive flesh, Itachi didn't bother to muffle his groan at all. His left hand frantically trailed over Sasuke's torso, roughly brushing his nipples, shoulders and chest. He used his other hand to stroke the base of his erection, where Sasuke's mouth didn't reach. Sasuke made a strangled moan around him.

The feeling of Naruto's soft lips travelling up and down while his tongue swirled against soft skin, and the weight of Itachi's hard cock in his mouth caused heat to run through Sasuke's veins. Everything about this was so good, and he felt so deliciously sinful for enjoying sucking off his own sibling.

It was just as the noises that Itachi was making were increasing in volume and frequency that he pulled out of Sasuke's mouth, and crawled down to stop Naruto as well.

"We've been ignoring you for too long." Itachi explained, and then leant forward to kiss him, trying to differentiate the taste of Naruto's mouth from the taste of Sasuke on Naruto's tongue. When they broke apart, Itachi was so close to him that it was easy to make out that his smile still looked innocent, even after all that. He could still hear Sasuke, lying on his pillow, trying to catch his breath. The thought that it was him who'd been the one to cause that made Naruto's painfully hard, unattended erection twitch.

And then he felt Itachi's tongue circle his nipple, his fingers pinching the other, and Naruto's thought process shut down completely.

"Naru-chan," Itachi murmured against his chest, "Ne. Let me make love to you?"

The choice of words seemed strange, but right now Naruto's mind and body were more focused upon the sole idea of, "sex, now" and he gasped something that he really hoped sounded like 'yes'. It was easy to tell that Itachi was beaming again from the tone of his voice when he replied.

"Just let me get something, okay?" He slid off the bed and walked back over to his own. Naruto took this as a chance to try and wrap his head around the situation. "What?" He asked, dumbly - not that anyone could be expected to respond with brilliance when they were thinking with the wrong head.

"Lube." Itachi replied, searching through what was probably his bath bag until he found it, "So you can walk in the morning." He came bounding back, excited like a little kid. It was actually kind of scary how thoroughly he'd prepared for something that may not have even happened, but both Naruto and Sasuke were past the point of caring.

"Ne, Sasu-kun," Itachi said sweetly, pressing the tube of lubricant up against Sasuke's stomach. "Put this on Naruto for me. I have to put this on, and it'll be hard in the dark." He didn't specify what 'that' was, but logic implied that it was a condom. One would hope so, anyway.

Sasuke swallowed as he took the lube. Doing this to his Naruto seemed so weird, but... Naruto had removed the boxers he'd still been wearing before, and he was already lying back, exposing himself. Seeing him in that position wiped all hesitation out of Sasuke's mind. He uncapped the tube and squeezed some of the contense onto his fingers.

"Sorry." He apologized, leaning over, "I've never done this before."

"It's fine." Naruto assured him, a little impatiently, "Just... you know. Do it." He wriggled, and Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. He slowly brought his fingers to Naruto's opening and spreading the lubricant on it. Then he placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh, and murmured against the skin.

"I'm going to put it inside you now."

Naruto grunted, which Sasuke assumed meant, 'Just hurry up'. His finger slid in pretty easily, but he still felt Naruto tense up anyway, and he had to fight the urge to panic over hurting him and pull out completely. Instead he slid it in a little, then back out, repeating the process slowly until Naruto loosened up some. Soon Sasuke found that he was able to pump it in and out almost all the way. Naruto's breath started becoming laboured, and Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slowing the pace a bit. Naruto made a sound of disapproval, a whine perhaps.

"No, don't stop." He said around heavy breathing, "It feels kinda good."

The way he was panting made Sasuke's entire body flush, and when Naruto reached down to start tugging on his own cock, making a sound that almost passed for a whimper, he could've sworn that it felt like he was on fire. He almost forgot that Itachi was there until he heard him say, "Put another finger in him, little brother."

Naruto seemed all for it, so Sasuke slowly eased another inside, repeating the way he'd done it the first time. Naruto moaned approval, and Sasuke found that he was actually enjoying this. It seemed Itachi was too, taking a perverse pleasure in watching the proceedings before he asked Sasuke to stop.

"Naruto, would you get on your hands and knees for me?" The question was asked in his usual alarmingly innocent tone. Apparently he was capable of little else. Sasuke watched, intrigued, as Naruto got onto all fours and Itachi positioned himself behind him, rubbing big circles on his back, making inappropriate cooing sounds, before he took his own cock in his hand, and guided it all the way inside Naruto. Itachi began moving in and out of Naruto, slow at first, but rapidly increasing the pace, making him moan with every little movement.

"Oh god, Itachi." Sasuke heard Naruto groan, "That feels so good..."

Itachi giggled - actually fucking giggled - breathlessly, asking, "So you like having me inside you? My cock feels nice and big, right Naruto?"

Naruto's heated moan in response was enough to make Sasuke grab himself and start stroking with sloppy, hasty movements, massaging his balls with his other hand. His eyes slipped shut, and Naruto's name was on his lips as he pumped himself, listening to the other two making obscene noises.

"Sasuke." His eyes fluttered open upon hearing his own name. Naruto was staring at him, eyes half lidded, intense with lust. "I want your cock in my mouth." Sasuke wasn't about to say no, and he bumped his cock against Naruto's cheek in his rush, before he had his lips wrapped around it again.

Itachi gave Naruto an extra hard thrust, murmuring, "You like Sasu-kun's cock, Naruto? Like sucking him off?" And it sounded so naughty, so bad, but still so hot coming from him. Naruto, unable to reply, licked Sasuke from bottom to top, then all the way back down again so he could flick his tongue against his balls. Sasuke gripped the sheets tightly, panting raggedly, enjoying the sounds of the other two moaning. Naruto was loud, so unexpectedly loud, and Sasuke thought that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever hear.

And then, deciding to prove him wrong, Itachi came with a loud groan, giving Naruto a few last harsh thrusts that caused him to cry out around Sasuke's cock in a way that almost sounded painful. Itachi came to a stop, lying against Naruto's back, breathing hot, moist air against his skin before he slowly pulled out of him.

"Heh, Sasuke," He said, still panting, "Naruto didn't... you should finish him."

If Sasuke had any doubts about doing that, they were immediately removed when Naruto looked up at him, the tip of his tongue resting on his bottom lip, still dangerously close to Sasuke's erection.

"Sasuke," He said, in a breathy, pleading voice, nothing like the one Sasuke was used to hearing, "Do it. Fuck me." And he was already getting into the position he'd been in when he was being fingered. Sasuke, not widely known for being able to refuse Naruto, scrabbled around for the lubricant he'd placed aside before, spreading it over his erection, before thrust into his best friend none too softly.

Sasuke breathed in sharply, because even though Itachi had been fucking Naruto just before, he was still incredibly, wonderfully tight. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and now he was hissing his name, hands reaching out to rub and pinch Sasuke's already hard nipples. It was so good, being inside Naruto, thrusting into his heat, feeling his body clench around his cock. And Naruto was touching himself again, fast and clumsy, and unbelievably erotic.

"Fuck, Sasuke, you're huge..." He panted, grabbing Sasuke's arm with his left hand and sinking his nails in, "Do me... harder..."

Hearing Naruto talking dirty to him, on top of how painfully aroused he had already been, was too much for Sasuke, and it didn't take long at all before he came, riding out his orgasm with deep, uncontrolled thrusts. By the time his senses returned, Naruto had come as well, all over his own stomach. Neither of them said anything, or even moved, just trying to catch their breath.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, as awesome as that was, you're still in me, and I think it's about time that you... well, weren't."

Sasuke flushed bright red, hoping it wasn't visible in the dark, and pulled out slowly, before collapsing right back onto the bed, chuckling. "Tomorrow is going to be so weird." He said, mainly to himself, and then grimaced because he was kind of sticky and too tired to do anything about it. Naruto crawled up next to him and settled down as well. Then, as if he'd read his thoughts, said, "I feel so good and so gross at the same time. I claim the first shower tomorrow."

Itachi let out a loud snore from beside them. They both broke into a string of tired laughs, and somehow, it felt like nothing had changed between them.

Maybe it hadn't.

"You're so loud in bed." Sasuke said, voice becoming increasingly drowsy with each syllable, "I was surprised. I mean, you're loud all the time but damn," Naruto smacked him, but it didn't hurt at all, and then he laughed and petted the place he'd hit.

Now that the sweat was cooling off Sasuke's body, he was starting to feel cold. Fortunately, the covers of the bed had fallen to the ground less than an arms length away and he was able to grab them with little effort. Once the two of them were covered, Naruto cuddled closer.

"You're not going to regret it tomorrow, right?" He asked, hands sliding around Sasuke's hips in a loose embrace.

"Nah." Sasuke replied, pillowing Naruto's head against his shoulder. His hair was soft, and the way it tickled his neck was pleasant, "If I regretted it, I wouldn't be able do it again, right? I was just a bit surprised. I always figured my first time would be with a girl I loved."

Fortunately Naruto mentioned nothing about Sasuke having been a virgin prior to this escapade, and just laughed in a way that suggested he was on the verge of sleep.

"How much of that criteria do I fit?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, "I dunno. I guess 50%."

Itachi rolled over to them, probably seeking out their warmth, and the three fell asleep in a mess of limbs and tangled blankets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the next time they woke up again, the sun had risen.

"Good morning." Itachi chirped, emerging from the bathroom. He was obviously freshly showered and in good spirits. "Dei-chan was just knocking on the door. He says you're huge freaks and that he could hear you from his room next door last night, and you'd both better be downstairs in half an hour, since he won't have his schedule delayed just because you two are a pair of horny creeps who need to fuck at four in the morning."

Sasuke groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. Naruto's ass hurt a lot.

But other than that, everything seemed okay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: ...End. Lol, Whenever I wrote "Sasuke's cock" I wanted to brick myself, because it sounds stupid. ****Shakes Head**** How did I do? Was it okay for my first Ita-kun smex shot? Hm? ****Awaits an Answer**** It kind of sucked to me, but that's just my opinion. It's not a good as my usual mess. And I hope my spelling errors are minimal this time. I don't have a Beta so I do everything all myself. Lol.** **Shrugs**** Oh well. Make sure you guys review and whatnot and please, don't forget to check out my other stories, please. ****Yawns**** It's 2:00am and Now it's time for me to go to bed. See you guys later.

**R,R,&Mo!**


End file.
